villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saint of Killers
The Saint of Killers (real name: William) is a major antagonist of the Preacher comic book series and AMC's television series. During the 1800s, he served in the Confederate States Army in the 4th Virginia Infantry. During the Battle of Gettysburg, he killed 77 men, earning himself the nickname; The Butcher of Gettysburg. After he died, he was sent to Hell. There, he was forced to relive his family's death over and over. Each time, he slaughtered everyone in Ratwater as vengeance for all eternity. The Saint eventually had a visit from two angels named DeBlanc and Fiore, where they offered to release him from Hell if he killed Jesse Custer and retrieved Genesis, a powerful entity that possesses Jesse's body. After being released from Hell, the Saint is hellbent on killing Jesse. Eventually, the Saint of Killers was given an extract of Jesse's soul, making him vulnerable to Genesis. He was then locked up in a truck beneath the Angelville swamps. He was later used by the Grail, only to be turned over to Superintendent Mannering. In the TV adaptation, he is portrayed by , who also portrayed Zoran Lazarević from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Joseph Bertrand III in inFamous II, both Father Kinley and Dromos from Lucifer and Dracula in Netflix's Castlevania. Personality The Saint is a very vengeful man. Though despite his fearsome reputation, the Saint was a loving husband and father, attempting to live a normal life and doing everything in his power to protect his family. However, when they died, the last piece of good in him died as well, with his soul literally shattering into pieces and scattering across the world. In his fury, he slaughtered the entire town of Ratwater, including the children as an act of vengeance. Upon his resurrection, he is shown to be a very remorseless killer, as he ruthlessly slaughters anyone who gets in his way. After Jesse tricks and traps him, he becomes fixated on exacting revenge on the preacher. Despite lacking a soul, he still deeply cares for his family, as talking about them is a certain way to expose his wrath. The Saint went as far as to rip out Sidney's eyes for making fun of their deaths and kill Satan for his involvement in their deaths and for torturing him. He also seems to have developed somewhat of a compassion for Eugene, sticking up for him whenever Satan struck him. Gallery The Saint of Killers and Jesse Custer.png Preacher season 2 - Saint of Killers portrait.png Preacher season 2 - Saint of Killers portrait 2.png Preacher villains Saint of Killers | Herr Starr | Marie L'Angelle | God Category:Collector of Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Remorseful Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:DC Villains Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain